


Destiel Fluff

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: Just some (very short) fluff I wrote about Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Destiel Fluff

It had been weeks since Dean had gotten Cas back, but every day felt like waking from some horrible nightmare into the light of day. 

Every day, Dean Winchester woke up and Castiel was beside him.

Every day, Dean Winchester counted his blessings.

Some nights, Dean would have nightmares and wake up screaming Cas's name. And there was Cas, beside him, rubbing Dean's shoulders with his hands, consoling him, showing him that everything was indeed okay.

Dean knew he needed to do something to repay Castiel for all his kindness. He needed to find a way to show Castiel that he cared for him more than anything in the world. 

And Dean vowed that he would spend the rest of his life proving that to Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know this isn't my best work, but I'm tired and needed to write a fic today! :)


End file.
